


Blood Work

by Lidsworth



Series: Blood work/Foundation  (TGA) [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU where they live, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide develops a phobia of blood after the accident at Antieku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Work

Hide had another episode that week. 

This time, he'd had been preparing his meal, and had accidentally cut his finger as he was chopping some vegetables for his salad. 

There was a silence, and suddenly, the knife fell to the ground with a “clang”. 

A sharp gasps had interrupted Kaneki's reading as he sat on the living room sofa that afternoon. Next, he could hear shuffling feet as Hide presumably stepped away from the counter, then the anxious silence, as he began to make his backwards descend. 

With his speed, Kaneki was behind Hide in a second with extended arms.

It had been like this ever since the battle. Kaneki had believed that after they moved into a new apartment, with the supervision of the CCG, that things could go back to normal. That they could resume life how it was before. 

Only, Hide's wound acted up again, and he began to bleed. 

It had been in the shower, and Kaneki hadn't been at home that time.

He returned to an apartment echoing with wails and screams. Initially, he thought Hide was being attacked, but it had been much worse. When Kaneki found him, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. 

Hide was covered in his own blood, hands red, hair red, body, red....it looked like it had that night, in Anteiku, when he nearly died. Though the wound had stopped bleeding, Hide's hadn't stopped reacting. 

The more he dragged his hands over his body, the worse the screaming grew. He was trapped in his own nightmare. 

Kaneki had to manually remove him from the shower, dry him, put his clothes on, and put him to bed. It took forever, and by the end of it, Kaneki himself had been so emotionally drained, that he passed out with Hide. 

After that accident, he tried his best to keep him from blood whenever he could. That included their visits to the doctor. When he had his blood drawn, Kaneki would hold his hand for him, and cover his eyes so he wouldn't get scared. And when he did see his blood being drawn, Kaneki would gently guide him out of the room after the procedure, and into the car, where he would pass out. 

Now he lowered him softly, bringing him to the bed, and placing him atop of it's fluffiness. 

Leaning forward, hovering just above his face, Kaneki placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“I'll cook form now on, Hide,” he whispered, “you don't have to worry about it anymore.” You've done enough, as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: It sucks that they both died, but at least they're “home” now. :,(  
> Either way, I like to think that they survived, but not even Hide is safe from the trauma that comes with near death experiences. I may write a story where I go way more into detail with his bathroom incident, and I'm putting all of my Tga stories into a series, so it'll be easier for me to track them. I wrote this quickly, so there may be mistakes. This one is kinda a prequel for one I'm writing now. Hope you enjoyed it, have a nice week, and God bless!


End file.
